Letters
by AliceCullen43
Summary: Just a "What if?" What if Bella found the things under her floorboadrs, but there was more in there than just her gifts? Set in New Moon, Post zombie, Pre Jacob. Rated T Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is just something I came up with while I was reading New Moon for the hundredth time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.):**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Bella's Pov)**

I can't believe it. It's been six whole months since _he_ left. To some people it seems irrational that I act the way I do about _them_ leaving, considering I only knew them for a little of 9 months. But what they didn't understand was, the _he _wasn't just a crush or a boyfriend, he was my life. And when he left I didn't just lose him, I lost a whole family, life, and future. I lost all my dreams along with them too. It still hurts to think of him but right now, while I'm alone, I was allowing it. I was thinking of all this as I was walking into my room, just getting home from school. Just as I was almost to my bed, I tripped. "Big surprise." I muttered to myself. I then got up and turned around to find out what I tripped over. When I looked down, I saw a loose floorboard. I bent down to try to push it back in place when something caught my eye.

I carefully lifted the floorboard back up and picked up the small box that was in the gap. With shaking hands I lifted the lid to look at its contents.

I looked at all the items that were in the little blue box, and the hole in my chest started to flare up. In there were the gifts from my birthday, the pictures I had taken, and two folded pieces of paper that looked like notes of letters. There was also a smaller red pouch that I had never seen before. I pulled all the pictures and gifts out and shakily laid them on the bed as silent tears fell.

I then slowly sat back down and picked up the first note. It was heavy, almost like parchment. On the front was my name printed in _his_ elegant script. I warily opened up the note, scared of what it might contain.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Love, I'm so sorry. You will never be able to comprehend how sorry I am for leaving you. I have hurt you and my family. Bella, please know that I never meant for this to happen. I hope you don't find this for a few years, so it won't ruin your chances of moving on. But in a way I hope you do find it so you can know the truth. Bella, I love you, I've always loved you and will always. I left you that day in the woods because I didn't want to put you in danger any longer. Please know that everything I said that day was a lie. I love you, Bella. I will understand if you move on but I never will. My heart will always belong to you._

_Love, Your Edward_

By the end I was sobbing. I couldn't believe it. Edward loved me. He really did love me. As I contemplated this I realized that some part of me, maybe me subconscious, never doubted his love for me. I then remembered the other note. I picked it up and on the front, again, was my name, but in a slightly different hand.

_Dear Bella,_

_Oh, Bella. I miss you already. You must know that we still love you, all of us. We didn't leave because that wasn't true, we left to protect you. Anyways… back to the point. I found out that Edward was leaving you your things and where. No matter how much he tries to hide it I know he can't life without you. I also know you Bella, I knew from the start that us leaving you would never work. I don't know when you will find this, if ever, but hopefully soon. When you find this, if you still want, I want to help you. Look in the red sachet. In there you will find everything you._

_Love, find out soon_

Again, by the time I was finished reading I was crying and my heart was beating audibly in my chest. I carefully picked up the red bag and pulled out its items.

Inside were two more pieces of paper and a big envelope of money. I picked up the first note and on it was a phone number. On the second was a simple request that brought a lump into my throat. It read,

"_Be Safe."_

I quickly picked up the paper with the number and made my way down the stairs to the phone. I dialed the number while by whole body shook. I regained my breath just in time to lose it again as a familiar voice answered on the other end.

**Thanks. Please review. (:**

**Some of the parts in here are recognizable but in different context. But they are all s. Meyers. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. But here is the next chapter. Bella is slightly OOC in this one.**

Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

"Hello?" a confused voice said on the other end. I started to cry again as I figured out who it was. Esme.

"Esme." I breathed. It felt so good to be able to say one of their names.

"Bella?" She asked. Then more excitedly.

"Oh, Bella! You found the letters!?"

"Yes. That was you?" I asked.

"Yes. Good, I was hoping you would find them soon, and you found them at the perfect time! Wait… how did you find it?

"I tripped." I giggled, despite the situation, who knew tripping could end up helping me?

"Oh. Are you ok dear?" she asked in her motherly voice that I so missed hearing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But what did you mean by 'just the right time'?"

"The others are away, school, work, you know." She said simply as if I should know what she meant.

"And?......"

"You can surprise them!" she said happily.

"Surprise them?"

"Yes. That's what the money was for. Plane tickets!" She practically squealed.

"Are you sure they would like that?" I asked doubtfully.

"Of course Bella! They all miss you so much!"

"Well I don't even know where you are." I answered sadly.

"I have it taken care of. Just go pack your bag, take the money and go to the SeaTac airport. You'll have a message waiting for you. But only if you want to, of course." She added.

"Oh, Esme." You know I do. I will get there as soon as I can." I promised her.

"Oh great! Alright. I will see you soon Bella. Be careful. I will meet you at the airport when you land."

"Alright. See you then." I said, and then the line disconnected.

**Sorry it was so short. The next 2 or 3 will be. But then I promise they will get longer. Please review if you want more.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Sorry this is a really really short chapter. I have been sick and didn't feel like typing more. But that means the next chapter is longer. **

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

"_Alright. See you then." I said, and then the line disconnected._

I then ran up the stairs as quickly as I could without hurting myself. When I made it to my room I ran and grabbed my duffel bag. I threw all my clothes into it, not knowing how long I would be gone. I then grabbed my purse and put some of my personal belongings in it. I pick up all my things and hauled them downstairs.

I went to the kitchen, set my things down and started looking through the cabinet drawers for a notepad and pen. I found one and then began to write an explanation to Charlie.

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person but I am in a hurry. Esme has an emergency. Here is a number you can call. I love you._

_-Bella_

I left the note buy the phone after writing down the number from Esme, and dashed out to my truck with all my things. I threw my bags in the back and jumped in the cab. After getting out of Forks city limits I pushed my truck to its limit all the way to the airport.

Esme's pov

I couldn't believe it. She had actually found it. Bella had found the letter. Who knew tripping would help her one day? I knew Edward would be furious when he found out but he couldn't be for long, he was getting his Bella back.

I walked back into the kitchen to call the airport.

"Hello? SeaTac Airlines. How may I help you?" The, sounding bored, receptionist asked.

"Hello I would like to leave a message for Bella Swan. She should be there shortly." I answered her. **(Sorry. I don't know if this is right. I have no clue about anything about airports)**

"Of course. What would you like me to tell her?"

"Tell her to get on the first flight to Denali, Alaska and that I will be waiting for her at the gate."

"Alright. I'll be sure she is informed."

"Thank you." I answered and then hung up, and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to pick Bella up.

**Well there's chapter 3. I'm thinking about doing a chapter in Charlie's pov, when he finds the note. What do you think? Should I put a twist in the story or leave it happily ever after? Lol. If you have any ideas just leave them in your reviews. Please review(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I decided not to do Charlie's pov because it wouldn't really fit in. Thanks for the reviews(: **

Chapter 4

(Bella's Pov)

I had just gotten to the airport; hopefully Esme had left me a message or something to help me know where to go. I walked up to the window and the clerk looked up at me,

"What can I help you with today?"

"Is there a message for Bella Swan?" I asked.

Hang on and let me check. . . Ah yes. One from a Ms. Esme Cullen?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Ok. She said to get on the first flight to Denali, Alaska and that she would be waiting for you at the gate."

"Thank you." I answered as I purchased the plane ticket and headed to the line. My plane was to leave in just a few minutes.

(Esme's Pov)

I quickly got dressed and went to the phone to call the children and Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper were attending the local high college with Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I decided to call them first.

Ring. . . .Ring. . . .

"Hello?" Came Alice's melancholy voice from the other and. Poor dear, she sounds so sad, but not for long. I thought to myself.

"Hello Alice. How are you?"

"Ok I guess. How are you Esme?"

"I'm wonderful." I answered her happily.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked confused.

"You don't already know?" I asked. Then I realized that maybe Bella hadn't decided to do this in order to surprise Alice too.

"No. . . Should I?"

"No. Just come home tonight as soon as classes are over instead of going to Tanya's."

"Ok. See you tonight Esme."

"Alright, dear. Bye."

I then called Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle. Rosalie and Em said that they would be on the first flight home and should be here in around 4 hours. Carlisle was coming home as soon as his shift was over. Which meant we would all be getting back here around the same time.

After finishing my calls I grabbed my purse and the keys to Edward's Volvo, and left to go pick Bella up.

(Bella's Pov)

I arrived at the airport in Denali just around 10:00 p.m. After going through baggage claim I began searching for Esme. I didn't have to look for long because just as I was about to pull out my cell phone I felt to cold arms wrap around me.

"Esme!" I squealed, reminding myself of Alice.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you!"

"Me too."

"Well are you ready to go home?" She asked while taking the few bags I had from my hands.

"As I'll ever be." I answered as a wave of uneasiness washed over me, one of the times I wish Jasper was here. Esme just giggled and led me outside toward a silver Volvo.

When we got inside I instantly smiled, it still smelt like Edward. I looked around, and there in the back seat was his jacket that I borrowed so long ago and a box. Esme must have noticed my stare,

"You can touch them. They won't turn to dust." She joked.

I slowly picked them up. I sat the jacket in my lap and then began inspecting the outside of the box. It was beautiful, heavy silver with ornate carvings and on the top were the words, _Special Memories._

"I don't think he would mind if you looked inside." Esme whispered softly.

I lifted the lid and inside was an envelope of pictures, the letter I had written him before I went to meet James, and a small jewelry box.

Just as I was about to open the little box I heard the sound of a garage door. Startled I looked up to see that we were pulling up a driveway and I could see a house that reminded me of the one back in Forks. Parked in the garage were Emmett's big Jeep, Rosalie's red BMW, and Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Were home." Esme whispered.

"Ok. Let's go." I answered as I got out of the car and headed toward the door.

Esme decided that she would go in first and then me. She walked in and I walked up just close enough to the door where I could hear.

"Esme, is everything alright?" Alice.

"Why are you so excited?" Jasper.

"Hey mom! What's the emergency?" Emmett.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" Carlisle.

"What's that smell?" Rosalie.

Instantly I realized I shouldn't have gotten so close.

"To answer your questions, yes everything is fine, there is no emergency, and that smell is why I'm excited." She joked. "We have a visitor." I took that as my cue to come in.

Before I could get all the way through the door a small figure collided with me. I looked down to see a dry sobbing Alice in my arms.

"Bella!" She kept practically yelling between sobs.

"Shh.. Alice calm down."

"I just missed you so much." She cried as she started to jump up and down like a little school girl.

"Hey don't hog my little sister." I heard a booming voice from behind me say. Before I knew what I was doing, I turned around and ran into Emmett's open arms.

"Miss me much?" he laughed as he hugged me to him.

"Of course."

"Good. You better have."

After hugging Carlisle and surprisingly Jasper and Rosalie we sat down to talk.

"So how have you been?" Carlisle asked conversationally but I could see the burning curiosity in his eyes.

"As good as I can be I guess."

He looked at me quietly.

"Not great." I finally answered.

He just nodded and we had easy conversation for about half an hour when a question kept nagging at me. I just held my tongue.

"Just get it off your chest, Bella." Jasper smiled at me.

"Well. . . Um. . . . When are you going to call Edward? I stuttered while looking at Esme.

"Well… You can wherever you are ready."

"Me?" I squeaked.

"Yes, Bella. It would be best that way." Carlisle answered.

"But what if he hangs up on me before I can talk to him/"

'He won't. Trust me." Alice said while smiling wryly and tapping her head.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I think I will call him now.'

"Here you go. I already dialed it just press send. Wait and let him speak first." I nodded to Alice and pressed send and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I froze. His voice was so much more beautiful than my mind could ever conjure up. But I could plainly hear the anguish in his voice.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Edward." I whispered.

"Bella."

**So there is the next chapter. What do you think? I am thinking about doing in Edward's pov. Review Please(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sorry it took so long. I've had basketball and softball, my computer crashed. But anyways it's all better now. I haven't got a whole chapter typed so here is some of it. I will add the rest later to the next chapter so it will be longer. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it(:**

(Edward's Pov)

I was walking down the crowded street in Rio when my phone started ringing. I would have just ignored it but everyone around me would have wondered why I didn't answer. So I reluctantly pulled it out of my pocket. I immediately recognized the number; it was the new house in Alaska. I quickly answered it, hoping that everything was alright.

"Hello?" I asked, just realizing how dead my voice sounded. I then remembered that I could always just go back. But before I got too far I stopped thinking those ideas, I left to keep her safe and I plan to do that.

Silence was all I heard from the other end. I started to get worried, thinking something had happened to my family.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked again.

"Edward?" the most beautiful voice in my world asked. One I had longed to hear from so long. At the moment my knees became week and I fell to the ground. I was almost aware of the people walking past me giving me concerned stares and thoughts, but at that moment all that was on my mind was Bella. I thought about all the time we had spent together, watching her sleep, that night playing baseball. At that moment I realized that I was going to beg her to take me back, I needed her and I hoped she still needed me. I answered before I lost my shot.

"Bella."

(Bella's pov)

"Bella." My angel answered. All the memories of our time together came flowing back and I felt as if I were going to pass out so I sat back down on the couch and Esme grabbed my free hand and held it tight.

"Bella. Are you there? Please don't hang up on me." Came Edward's pained whisper.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, baffled that he thought I would hang up on him.

"Because Bella, after everything I've done to you… Oh never mind we'll talk about that later." I instantly felt hope, he said later so maybe that meant he really was coming back for good.

"Edward, where are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." He laughed.

"No really. Where are you?" I asked again.

"I'm in Rio, love. Why are you in Alaska?" I froze. He had called me love. He did still love me just as much as I love him.

"Bella?"

"I'm here." I whispered.

He chuckled. "I know that but what are you doing there" he answered thinking I was talking about Alaska.

"I found my things under my floorboard. I found your letter and Esme's but I'll tell you about that later. But Esme is how I got here."

"How long are you staying?" The question surprised me. Did he think I didn't love him? I decide I would let him figure out I did.

"As long as you want me to."

"Forever." He whispered. "Bella don't go anywhere I'm on my way home.'

"Okay. Are you taking a plane?"

"Yes, I'm on my way to the airport now. It's faster that way."

"Okay, good. Please hurry."

"I will Bella. I love you." I that moment my heart leapt in my chest. I had be wishing to hear him so that for so many months.

"I love you to, Edward." Then I hung up the phone and turned to see that Esme and I were the only ones left in the room.

She gave me a hug and then pulled me up off the couch.

"Come on. Why don't you take a hot shower and get changed. It will be a few hours before he gets here."

I just nodded my head, internally groaning at what she said. It will take a few hours. But I've waited 6 months for him to come back; I can wait a few more hours.

After taking my shower I walked back into the bedroom with the towel around me. I then realized that I didn't have my clothes up here and the more I thought about I didn't pack anything warm enough for Alaska.

"Alice." I yelled.

Not two seconds later my pixie like best friend was standing in the doorway hold a pile of clothes.

"Yes Bella?" She said with a grin.

"Thanks." I answered with a laugh.

After Alice had given me clothes and did my hair and make-up Esme decided that it was time to leave to go pick Edward up at the airport. We all gathered up in Emmett's Jeep and headed to the airport. After waiting about half an hour Edward's plane was finally landing. We walked over to the gate and waited. Then I saw him step off the plane. The moment that his feet touched the ground I took off in a sprint to get to him. He did the same, jogging over to me we met I the middle…….

**Well there's another chapter. I hope you liked it. Like I said the next one will be longer. Please review(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. This is just an alternate ending kind of. I really didn't like the way I ended the last chapter so here is another end.**

(Bella's Pov)

Then he stepped off the plane. What I saw made me freeze. He was more beautiful than my mind had ever conjured up in the months he was gone. His hair, his eyes, even threw his dirty, torn clothes I could see his sculpted chest and muscular arms. I just stood there staring at him as he made his way over to me. I still just stood there staring at his perfection as he dropped his bag and put his cold strong arms around me.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you so so much." He whispered into my hair as he pulled me closer. I felt hot tears of joy fall down my cheeks onto his shirt.

"I love you, Edward"

"As I love you, Bella." He said as he picked up his bag and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Pulling me close, he started walking over to his family. Esme and Carlisle were the first to greet him. They pulled him into a hung the same with Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rosalie. After that we walked out to the parking garage, Edward's arm around my waist and my head on his chest. And for the first time in a long time I felt as if everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

**Ok. There it is. I hope to get the next chapter up this weekend. Also I have the next chapters up for **_I Love You, Mom _**and **_Breathe _**so they should be up soon. Please review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Thanks for reading this. Anyways.. I have recently started reading Nicholas Sparks books and I have realized that there aren't many fan fictions for them. So if you have any could you please post them and tell me? Or if you already have one could you leave me a review and tell me about it? And I also just wanted to say I know it has been FOREVER since I updated, but I have a new chapter up for all of my stories. Some more than just one. They should be up by Sunday. Thanks (:

-AliceCullen43


End file.
